


A Pressing Need

by Les7091



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 00:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17497892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Les7091/pseuds/Les7091
Summary: Newly human, Cas finds himself overcome with this overwhelming urge, this pressing need, what does it mean? Sam seems to think he knows, and suggests something to help





	A Pressing Need

"So, how's it feel?" Dean asked, sliding a beer across the table to his former angel of a best friend.   
"How does what feel?" Cas asked, confused.  
"Being human!"   
"Oh... It's strange... I have many feelings I'm not used to. Weird feelings" Cas tried to explain the growing pressing feeling he had, but it was futile.  
"Try to explain, we might be able to help" Sam suggested  
"Well it's a feeling kind of deep down in my stomach that keeps getting stronger. It's this urge... This pressing need that's becoming... Overwhelming" Cas told him.  
"I know what you need to do" Sam told him, a mischievous grin on his face. He leaned across the table and whispered in his ear what to do.  
"Really? That will help?" Cas asked, confused.  
"It might, it's worth a try" Sam's grin continued to grow as Cas stood and went to where Dean was leaning against the counter. He grabbed the hunter and pressed their lips together.   
To say Dean was surprised would be an understatement. But after a moment, the surprise faded and he melted into the kiss, running his fingers gently across the stubble on the new human's cheek.  
Finally Cas pulled away and turned to Sam.  
"That didn't help at all" he insisted, becoming more antsy and unable to stand still.  
Dean looked between Sam and Cas for a moment before recognizing the dance Cas was doing  
"Dammit, Sam he has to pee!" Dean barked at his brother before pointing Cas towards the bathroom.   
Cas ran off to pee, Dean tried to hide his embarrassment, and Sam simply shrugged. It was an honest mistake.


End file.
